1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator comprising a cabinet in which a food storage compartment is defined, wherein the cabinet has at least one partition wall to separate at least two sub-cavities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home refrigerators are commonly known. A typical refrigerator includes one freezer compartment and one fresh food compartment. The two compartments are typically divided by an insulated divider panel formed as part of the cabinet. As such, the divider panel is in a fixed location and cannot be adjusted by a user. Thus, an improvement would be to provide adjustable divider panels to provide customizable compartments.
A refrigerator of this kind is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,822 to Seon, in which a divider panel is vertically adjustable for increasing a volume of one of the sub-compartments (for instance the freezer compartment) while simultaneously reducing the volume of the other sub-compartment (for instance the fresh food compartment). The purpose of this refrigerator is to change the relative volumes of the freezer and fresh food compartments. However, this patent does not provide any information on how the cabinet walls can be formed in order to facilitate the insertion of divider panels into holes of the inner wall of the cavity. Additionally, this patent does not provide any information on including a divider panel that is horizontally adjustable or including multiple divider panels.